Stelena Reunion
by stefanswarner
Summary: Stefan and Elena reunite in the afterlife.


Elena Gilbert was dead. It was strange- she'd been dead before. Dead inside, undead, magically induced coma. But this was new kind of dead. It wasn't painful or messy, it was quiet. Humbling. Peaceful.

As she walked hand in hand down the familiar street with her husband she smiled to herself. She had really done it. Lived a real life. There were her kids, Miranda and Jenna. Her marriage to Damon was good. Of course it was good, they had their rough patches but they'd figured it out, they always did. Sure, maybe they weren't soulmates. Maybe their love had lost a bit of its flame but they loved each other and their family. That's what mattered. Her career as a doctor had been wildly successful. It was everything she's ever wanted. Well, almost everything.

Every day since Stefan's death Elena had gone to his grave and written in her diary. Every single day. Talked to him about her day. It helped, and she was happy, but she still missed him like hell. There was a constant ache in her chest. Sometimes it was softer when she was distracted, sometimes worse every March 10th. Damon suddenly disappeared from her grasp, and for a moment she was confused. Lost. But then she turned to see them- her family. Elena's smile grew as she raced towards her old childhood home and into her mother's arms. Her dad, Jenna, even John. They were all there.

Meanwhile, Damon had appeared at Stefan's doorstep, prepared to finally be reunited. Stefan opened the door with a smile on his face. "Damon." Damon smirked at his little brother. "Hello, Brother" The Salvatores wrapped their arms around each other in a strong embrace, the familiar feeling of family behind overwhelmingly satisfying.

After a drink or two, Stefan spotted a girl through the window. His girl. If his heart was able to beat it would be racing. "Damon, your wife is here to see you." Stefan tried to keep his tone cheerful. Lexi shot him an all-knowing look. She knew how much he had missed her, everyday since he said goodbye. Stefan had lost Elena countless times and each one hurt more than the last. Damon smiled at his younger brother. He thought his act was so convincing, that Stefan. He thought he had Damon fooled. But just like he knew Elena hadn't been completely happy, he knew Stefan wasn't either.

After all, it was Stefan and Elena. It was always going to be Stefan and Elena.

"I don't think she's here for me, brother." Damon said, a hint of sadness in his voice. But he had accepted this fate a long time ago. Stefan frowned at his brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Damon scoffed. "You know. I know. Hell, Lexi knew her for less than 24 hours and she knew." Stefan still wasn't quite catching on, so Damon sighed and stood up from his chair to sit beside his brother on their couch. "Stef, Elena and I had a wonderful life together. It's all I could ever ask for. But we both know it was supposed to be you, it should have been you. Elena loved me but when she woke up, I knew she wasn't in love with me. We stayed together because we're all each other had and I love her for that, but she would visit your grave every day. Talk to you and her diary more than she ever did me. She missed you more than she loved me."

Stefan's eyes began to water as he realized what Damon was trying to tell him. No, it couldn't be true. Not after all this time.

"Go get her, Stefan." Lexi smiled at her best friend. Damon gave him a nod, at that was all he needed. Stefan stood up on shaky legs and cautiously moved out the door. Standing in front of his house was Elena Gilbert.

The love of his life. The love of his death. The love of his existence. Elena caught the Salvatore's eyes and nearly burst into tears- she had been waiting for this day for decades.

"Stefan?" Her voice shook, as if she wasn't sure if it was really him. Maybe this was some cruel illusion or even a dream. It was too good to be true.

"Elena." Stefan whispered just loud enough for her to hear. And that's how she knew it was real- the tears in his eyes, the way his warm voice said her name. She ran closer to the house, and Stefan rushed down the stairs to meet her half way. They finally reached each other, their bodies colliding as they had so many times before. Elena's arms wrapped around his neck and her face nuzzled into his neck. Stefan clutched onto Elena so tightly as if she would disappear if he let her go. One arm around her waist and the other holding the back of her head closely, he let out a breath of complete and utter relief. The pair was completely speechless for a moment, just simply inhaling each other. Savoring this moment of euphoria. Elena had just been in her childhood house with everyone she'd ever lost in her family and it had been complete bliss. But this, right here, was her home. Not a house or a place but him. Stefan. And she had been away from home far too long.

"I've missed you so much," Elena whispered in his ear, though the words seemed far too simple for the way she'd felt. It was an unbearable ache, it was a hole in her life and heart, it was haunting memories. 'I've missed you' didn't seem to cover it. But Stefan knew. Because he'd felt the same way.

"My Elena...you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save you. You deserved a better life- a longer one." "Elena, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I was protecting you. I'll always protect you." Elena hesitated before pulling away from the embrace, her hands lingering on his neck and his on her waist as they now stared at each other.

A gust of wind blew Elena's hair in her face, but her eyes didn't move from Stefan once. Stefan brushed the hair out her face, chuckling.

"You're staring." Elena's eyes lit up as she smiled, "I'm gazing."

"It's creepy." Stefan teased.

"It's romantic," Elena shook her head, laughing before pulling Stefan down into a kiss. As soon as Stefan's lips met hers, the rest of the world disappeared. And just like that, the two soulmates, the old flames, were reignited.

"I love you, Stefan. Always. Forever. For eternity."

"And I-" Stefan kissed her softly, "love," another sweet kiss, "you." He smiled down at Elena. His hand found hers, and they began to walk.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Not that it mattered, he would go anywhere with her. "To meet my parents." Elena replied, practically skipping.

"Damn, and here I'd thought I was off the hook with that one." Stefan teased, though he pulled Elena closer. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Not this time. It's only fair, I had to meet your mother."

"I guess you're right," Stefan allowed. "Besides, they'll have to love me." Elena raised her eyebrows. "Oh, is that so?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard Gilberts have a thing for Salvatores."

"I have one in particular."

Stefan used his free arm to wrap around Elena's waist and lift her up, spinning her around as she let out a squeal before laughing until he set her down. "Better be me." He couldn't help but laugh along with Elena. Her joy was contagious.

"Of course it's you, it's always been you." Stefan wrapped his arm around her once again as they continued their walk.

"I want to hear about your life. Everything." Stefan told her, "it's only fair since you know everything in mine."

Elena brought her hand up laced her fingers with Stefan's. It was a simple, natural gesture. Everything about them was so easy, they fit together perfectly.

"You'll have to wait for story time until we get back to the house. Then yes, you'll know everything. I want you to know everything. After all, you do know me better than anyone else."

Stefan just smiled, stuck in his own thoughts. "What?" Elena laughed, waiting for Stefan to reveal what he was thinking.

"I was just thinking that the last two times we saw each other we were saying goodbye. I like saying hello much better." Elena's eyes sparkled. "So do I. Hello, Stefan."

"Hello, Elena."


End file.
